The Dekum Project
by Energetic enigma
Summary: This story accepts characters from readers see inside for more details . Takes place in an alternate reality where all the heroes have been killed except for Micah and Sylar. Also please read all the chapters before submitting a character as it may help.
1. Chapter 1

Okay if you are familiar with my work then you probably know that most of my stories are interactive which means that you can create a character for the story. This is the same as all the others. This story takes place in a reality where all the heroes have already been captured and put in concentration camps with the exception of Sylar and Micah who have kept low profiles (Sylar being able to do so as a shape shifter). The Government has disbanded any super powered hunting teams but a solar eclipse is once again on its way and more heroes shall be born. Micah and Sylar both realize this and Micah wishes to help keep the people with ability's safe while Sylar wishes to start a rebellion against the new Dekum Company (He's probably planning on killing most of his teammates) The Dekum Company plans on killing/containing the heroes.

Okay so that's the basics if you want to be in the story (I will be updating at least weekly like the show) then put the name of your character, there power if they have one, a brief info and who they work with ( Micah, Sylar or the Company) Thank you very much


	2. The Execution Part 1

**A/N: Finally my dream of creating my own Heroes universe. Thank you to senna-robbins and ****Everybody Loves An Irish Girl** **for the characters. I do not own Heroes. WARNING: THIS STORY HAS MAJOR OC's.**

**The Execution part 1**

A while ago the government launched a plan to capture and kill humans with signs of advanced evolution. The government succeeded in killing all of them but two. Micah managed to hide from the government and Sylar was able to shape shift to protect himself. Now about three years latter another eclipse is scheduled and the government is using the late doctor Suresh's research to locate and kill anyone who shows advanced evolution during the eclipse. Sylar overheard this because in his new appearance he was a trusted member of the secret service. Sylar needed this eclipse to happen because the hunger for more power had been destroying him the last three years. He had to stop this from happening and to do that he had to kill the president of the united states. Sylar smiled as he planned his kill and after three years he remembered how fun it had been to kill.

**Same time outside of the Whitehouse**

Jessie Hawkins stood beside her sister Beatrix and her best friend Ruby Jones. She knew what she was doing was dangerous but she had to protect her sister she had to kill the president. Her best friend Ruby tugged on her shoulder.

"Ruby this is insane how will killing the president help?"

Jessie gave a serious look at her friend and rubbed her scar.

"It will show them that we are not dealing with any of their BS they kill one of us and we are going to kill one of them and its going to be there main man."

It was scary for Ruby to see her friend acting like this she had changed completely over the course of one day.

**Yesterday approximately 12:30 pm**

The three girls sat quietly eating their lunch. Jessie was a senior (being retained a year made her nineteen), Ruby was a sophomore and Beatrix was a freshmen. They all had lunch together due to the schools weird ass schedule. Everything changed in one instant when Jake Milford, a junior with jet black hair that went into his eyes, walked over and sat at their table. He was sketching in a notebook and as he sketched he stared at Jessie. It seemed as if he were sketching Jessie. She got freaked out and snatched the notebook from his hands. It was a strange comic book the front cover said "9th wonders" and it had a picture of Jessie standing over the dead body of the president.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded waving the comic above head.

Jake shrugged, took the notebook back and left the room. Ruby rolled her eyes as he left

"What a freaking weirdo"

Hours later, the girls walked home, Jessie's house was before Ruby's so they waved to her and went on their way. Jessie and Beatrix made it halfway to the house before they heard Ruby scream.

"Don't go in there They'll kill you"

**A/N and I will end it like that because I am evil hahahahahahaha R&R please more characters and ideas are needed to keep this going.**


	3. The Execution Part 2

**A/N: Just a few things I wanted to say before we get started. First things first I totally called Sylar becoming president a week before the show announced that it was doing so. Second statement is my apology to all of my fans who realized that I forgot to post a chapter last week so this week gets two chapters. Lastly I wanted to know peoples opinion on this very hard question that I was left with. The other day my friend said "If you had to support a Heroes gay couple who would it be?" My immediate answer was Hiro and Ando but I wanted to know what my fans think (Weird question I know). Anyways if you are homophobic and/or do not want to answer that question, please move on thank you.**

**The Execution part 2**

Jessie turned around and saw her friend clutching her eyes closed and crying in pain.

"Ruby what's wrong?"

Ruby opened her eyes and stared at Jessie

"There's someone in there they killed your mom"

Jessie refused to believe this but then Ruby touched her and showed her what she saw (A/N: this is a little something I added to Ruby's advanced warning). Jessie saw a group of individuals with Upside-down J's on there uniforms, going through her house looking for her and her sister they killed her mother and they were coming for the front door they knew they were here. Jessie panicked and in her mind wished that they couldn't see him she told herself they couldn't see her and when they came out she screamed at them and told them they couldn't see her. Funny thing was it was if they truly did not see Jessie or her friends.

"This is weird they listened to me it's almost as if I'm an illusionist"

Jessie wanted to test this theory so she picked out one individual and trapped him in a room with just him and her. The Soldier looked around and saw Jessie he took out a knife and sliced at her but only managed to get her face when he found himself falling into a dark hole.

"That was close he almost killed me I need to train this newfound power so next time they wont get that close to killing me"

Jessie had heard about people with amazing abilities from a book she had read by Chandra Suresh. And if she wasn't mistaken she had ilusionary mind conrol and Ruby had advanced precognition. Jessie left her illusion to see that the other two girls were okay. The man she trapped still thought he was falling and the other troups were okay. Jessie suddenly had an idea. Ruby looked up at her friend and saw that she had a strange look in her eye

"Jessie what are you thinking?"

"They killed my mom so now I kill there boss... were going to kill the president."

**Present time**

So thats what brought them here. Jessie was so sure that killing the president would show the hunters whose boss. She looked at Ruby and gave her a hug.

"If I dont make it take care of Beatrix for me"

And then as quick as this was said Jessie was gone. She walked up to the front gate of the building and made the guards at the front of the whitehouse unable to see her as she walked by and entered. She quickly made it to the presidents office, oppened the door and entered only to find that he was already dead. This was not part of the plan. Not only was he dead but the way he was killed was even more gruesome then Jessie had planned for him. As she sat in shock her powers shut down and the alarms went off. Jessie's phone rang and she read a text from someone named Rebel.

"There coming 4 u but don't worry I have a plan Ruby and Beatrix are with me"

As soon as she was finished reading this members of the secret service came in and tasered Jessie. Jessie blacked out

**A/N: So tonight is the season finale of Heroes I hope it's fricking amazing I wanted to write a few things before I started on my extremely sucky math work. first I want to ask everyone to continue to read and review (Characters and ideas are needed). second I wanted to say "What would you do if Heroes ended". And finally I wanted to tell everyone of my current living status. I am in a foster home and may be moving to Pensylvania which is in like the middle of nowhere so I just wanted to say that if you live in PA you should look for me because I will be friendless in a new state. I think I'm moving near amish country (BTW they cheat and have electric cash registers in there stores) but I'm getting ahead of myself I shouldnt be blogging. I hope you all enjoyed my crappy wrighting because I personaly think I suck. Next chapter will hopefully introduce a weather control character, a knowledge absorber and possibly three triplets with completely different personalities.**


	4. The Execution Part 3

**A/N: Hello my fans I know I was supposed to have a second chapter up last week but I lied. I'm sorry this is part three of "The Execution". Part five is to be the last part and then I shall move on to the next part which will be called "Like Father". Thanks to everyone who submitted characters I appreciate it naming each of you individually would take a whole class period and I only have this class to write so if you find your character being used then I thank you. P.S: If you find your character dying and are upset please tell me I only kill characters if it seems fit but if you are upset tell me EE.**

**The Execution part 3**

Jessie awoke only to find herself in a cell. All around her were similar cells with people in them. Jessie's head was filled with questions and as she pondered them a man appeared by her cell. The man was tall with a black suit on he had a dark seriousness to him. By his side was a smaller boy who looked as if he were related to the older man. Jessie listened to the man talk and learned that his name was Ross Dekum and the boy was his son Saint. Ross was the head of a company whose soul purpose was to capture dangerous people with special abilities. Some were killed while others were put in level five containment and some were forced to work for them. Jessie couldn't hear after a while because he was to far away. Ross Dekum continued on his way and stopped when he got to the cell of two twins.

"Saint stay close to me these children are quite the troublemakers"

The twins inside the cell were identical. The first ones name was Daren and he was capable of physical manipulation. Daren was not who Ross came for in fact Daren was dangerous and would probably be taken care of shortly. His sister however had a power that was vital to the company. She could make people forget and remember whatever she chooses. Together these twins were dangerous but separately Leila could be controlled. Ross entered the cell and immediately Daren attempted to use his powers but this attempt failed when Saint noticed and shot him with a tranquilizer. Leila was dragged away from her brother.

*****************************

Ross led the Leila to another cell. This cell however was a little more house-like. Inside was a teenager with spiked brown hair and green eyes. The boys dress wear was very punk in nature and his cell was pasted with posters. There was a _Vans Warped Tour_ poster as well as posters for _The Sex Pistols _and _Operation Ivy_. The child was listening to music when he looked up and saw Ross. His hands started to light with electricity.

"Please Jamie you will shock only yourself remember"

Ross pointed to a collar on the boy's neck and Jamie nodded.

"I just wanted to introduce you to your new partner"

*******************************

Saint never liked his father's methods he didn't agree with him at all. Saint snuck into the level five cells that night and shut off all the power. When the prisoners awoke he told them to keep quite and to escape through a door that was hidden. All of them escaped and as they escaped he crossed them off his list

Jake Milford – Precognition/ Shadow control

Anna Sanders – unknown abilities

Cerebella Sanders – Telekinesis

Tanya Sanders – Spark bombs

Jessie Hawkins – advanced illusionist

Mark Nicholson – Knowledge absorption

Samantha Smith – Weather control

Daren Svetlana – Physical manipulation

Daren was the last one out. One of the sanders triplets (Tanya to be exact) turned to him and asked him where they were supposed to go

"There's someone my father was talking about named Rebel find him he can help you all"

"And if not"

"Then return and find me, together we can take this company down"

Tanya smiled at saint and kissed him.

"I hope you can hero"

"No I'm just a Saint"

**A/N: okay thanks for the reviews and characters I could really use some ideas and if you want you could send me ideas or brief summaries (particularly for stories that take place in alternate realities). Thanks EE**


	5. The Execution Part 4

**A/N: For those of you who read the original chapter five I apologize for my immature behavior this is the real chapter five as it was intended to be in its entirety. **

**The Execution part 4**

The Heroes escaped their cells and quickly made it to safety. Outside a boy stood by a helicopter

"Come on we don't have all day we have to get out of here before we are attacked"

"Attacked by whom exactly?" Mark Nicholson asked with a serious look on his face.

"Sylar the real killer of the president can you pilot a helicopter?"

Mark Thought about it for a second.

"No but some of the soldiers in there could so maybe I absorbed their knowledge"

Micah smiled

"Worth a shot"

As the plane was preparing for take off they were suddenly attacked by Sylar who had arrived just as Micah said he would.

"He's after us and our abilities don't let him near us"

Jake Milford smirked and spread out his arms

"I'm on it"

Instantly the plane was surrounded by a dark shield of energy that blocked Sylar from attacking. Sylar watched as the plane flew away.

"Dammit another one gets away but next time I'll….."

Sylar had heard something from behind a nearby bush and stopped in mid sentence.

"Come out from behind that bush"

Whoever was there stayed still

"I can hear a freaking pin drop from a mile away so I know your hiding come out or so help me I will....."

Coming out from behind the bush was Daren Svetlana and Anya Sanders they had terrified looks in their eyes.

"Please mister don't kill us I just want to save my sister from those meanies inside that building I don't wanna go with them and Anya is helping me don't kill her she doesn't even have any powers."

Sylar walked over to Anya and sliced a quick line across her head she died instantly.

"If she has no powers she's an enemy all of them turn against us eventually Darren, as for you I wont kill you I'll help you get your sister back."

****************************************

Jamie Kingston walked over to a telephone pole with Leila Svetlana holding his hand.

"Hold on tight kid this is gunna be one hell of a ride"

Leila nodded and held onto him. She didn't mind Jamie too much in fact she liked him a lot. Like her Jamie was forced to work for the scumbags at the Dekum against his will. They had just finished a mission in which they were to try to locate Sylar but failed in doing so. They had to return to base and the fastest way to do that was light speed.

"They may have destroyed my lightning but I got other ways of using my powers"

They traveled thru the telephone wire in the speed of light thanks to Jamie's electricity manipulation. When they got to base Sylar stood outside with Leila's brother by his side.

"Darren!"

"Leila!"

"SYLAR!"

Sylar smiled and stepped up to Jamie.

"You've been looking for me haven't you Jamie?"

Jamie nodded.

"Against your own will too am I right?"

Again he nodded

"Let me put you out of your pain"

*******************************************

Meanwhile Four feet away from them Leila and Darren were reunited.

"Darren I missed you so much "

Darren had tears in his eyes.

"I missed you too sis come give me a hug"

She hesitated.

"If I do I'll die I cant go five feet away from Jamie or I'll get electrocuted"

Darren began to cry.

"But sis when their done with you they'll kill you anyways"

"I know Darren"

Leila couldn't take it anymore she ran into Darren's arms and died.

************************************

At that exact moment Sylar was distracted from killing Jamie and turned to see Darren holding his sisters lifeless body. While Sylar was Distracted Jamie disappeared into the woods.

"Damn" Jamie thought in his head "If I go back he'll kill me but if I don't the shock collar will kill me anyways I wish I could take this damn thing off"

As if in answer to his prayers the collar snapped open mysteriously and was dropped into Jamie's hands.

"My God I'm free I can hide I can hide"

**************************************

Back at base Darren continued to cry as Sylar stood by him.

"Darren how are you feeling?"

Darren looked up at Sylar with dark bloodshot eyes.

"I want all of them to die"

**A/N: Jamie will not return until "Like Father" he plays a bigger role then next chapter is the last one in "The Execution"**


End file.
